A Selection Christmas
by AcademicGirl
Summary: It's Christmas at the palace. The annual Christmas Ball is in three days and the remaining Selected have to plan it. Will it be a holly jolly Christmas or a disaster? One-shot (I would've posted this on Christmas but I couldn't log in.)


**Merry Christmas to all Selectioners! I thought it would be cool to see what Christmas would be like in the palace. One of the quotes is from ****_The One_**** by Kiera Cass (it's in italics). Please review and enjoy!**

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face. I got out of bed before Anne, Mary, and Lucy came in. I looked out from behind my balcony doors and smiled to myself. It was snowing! The gardens looked even more quiet and peaceful when it was all covered in white. Not to mention how much more pleasant it was when you were inside, warm and cozy. I wondered how my family was doing right at that moment. The last few Christmases were harsh, no electricity or heat. But this year it seemed that it would be marginally better with the money we were earning from the Selection.

Suddenly, the doors to my room opened and in came my maids. "Miss, you're up!" Anne exclaimed.

I laughed. "I saw the snow and got excited."

My maids giggled and got me ready for the day. I was put into a shimmering light blue, gossamer dress that fell just above my knees. The translucent sleeves that fluttered over my shoulders was a nice touch. Mary tied the silver ribbon around my waist into a bow in the back. I slipped on my silver pumps and the blue bracelet from Maxon. I thanked my maids and felt like nothing could ruin my day.

I headed downstairs to breakfast and ate my blueberry pancakes with delight. I ignored King Clarkson's menacing glare. I could almost feel his eyes boring into me. I caught Maxon's eye and smiled. He winked at me then tugged his ear. I did the same and went back to eating with a renewed happiness.

It had been a while since Maxon and I had time alone. He's been really busy with meetings and political affairs. I, on the other hand, was trying hard to avoid Aspen. He had been incredibly surprised I was still here after I told I'd be heading home.

When I finished my meal, I went to the Women's Room. The other girls followed and sat down. I took a look around. Celeste was looking smug and annoyed. Kriss was talking animatedly to Elise. Natalie left us a couple of weeks ago. For the remaining days she was here, she'd been in a distressed stupor over the death of her sister. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I lost May. Maxon sent her home out of kindness. I think he would've sent her home anyway, because according to Maxon, the king liked her best because she was pliable.

The door opened in the middle of my thoughts. Silvia walked in with a heap of papers and started distributing them among us. "Good morning, ladies," she said.

We murmured our responses and she continued, "As you may know, Christmas is in three days. That is also the day of the Christmas Ball. I didn't tell you this sooner because I need to see who works best under pressure with a limited time. All of you will work together as a team." Ugh, I had to work with Celeste.

"You have all been assigned specific tasks based on your background. It says what you will be doing on the handouts I have given you. Good luck."

With that, Silvia exited the room. Kriss was the first to speak. "Okay, since we're going to be working as a team, let's tell each other what we're doing. I'll go first." Celeste looked like she wanted to shoot herself. Or Kriss for that matter.

Kriss said, "I'm in charge of arranging the Great Room. Where the decorations go, how to arrange the room, that sort of stuff. I'm also in charge of the food." Kriss turned to the girl next to her. "Elise?"

Elise looked at the top of her packet and smiled demurely. "I'm in charge of the guest list and where everyone will sit. Apparently, I'm helping Kriss with the menu since I know more foreign foods. Celeste?"

Celeste picked at her nails. "I'm in charge of decorations and lighting. Since I am a model, this will be fairly easy for me."

Kriss looked from Celeste to me. "America?"

I read the words on my paper. "I'm in charge of the music." I stopped momentarily when I saw the tiny side note. "It also says that I have to work with Celeste for the decorations, since I'm a Five."

Celeste scowled. "Why is your caste relevant?"

"Fives are musicians as well as artists. So I'm helping you with the decor whether you like it or not." I was so fed up with Celeste. The nerve of that girl!

"Guys," Kriss interrupted, "we're going to work as a team. If you try and sabotage one of us, you'll be in trouble too." She did have a point.

Celeste scoffed while I nodded. We start to get working, pitching in ideas to make sure we were all coordinated. All of us agreed there should be a giant Christmas tree in the Great Room where the ball would be held. Celeste said that there should be holly and mistletoe. No doubt she would try to get Maxon under it with her. But I was trying to be supportive and collaborative so I agreed.

Kriss came up with the idea to have the guests make their own ornaments to hang on the tree. That way we would still have a piece of them even after they left. I suggested that there should be velvet drapes covering the walls for good acoustics. Celeste reluctantly complied. I perked up when Elise contributed the idea to invite our families. We all agreed to that one.

The four of us stopped our work for a while to quickly eat lunch. Then we immediately went to Silvia to show her our work. But before I entered, Celeste blocked my way. I stood up straight and tall. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, America. Stop with the I'm-not-afraid-of-you look. It's pathetic." She leaned in closer and I wanted to sneeze because of her perfume. "But if you screw this up, not only am I dead, but you will be too. And afraid. Very afraid."

Celeste walked to Silvia looking like a sunflower. I sighed and followed her in. Silvia told us to make the calls and invitations, and we did as she said. After eating dinner, we agreed to hit the hay.

The knock at my door came at around ten. When I opened it, I embraced Maxon. "Hi," I said.

"Hello, my dear," he teased. I jokingly rolled my eyes and led him in my room. We sat on the edge of my bed and talked for what seemed like a couple of minutes. I looked at the clock and saw that, in fact, it was eleven.

Maxon got up and I walked him to the door. "Good night, America," he said. Then he kissed me gently. I could feel a smile playing on his lips, and too soon he pulled away.

"Good night, Maxon." I whispered.

The next three days were a flurry of excitement and activity. _I watched as the palace was transformed. Almost overnight, lush Christmas trees lined the hallways of the first floor, garlands were strung down the stairways, and all the floral arrangements were changed to include holly or mistletoe. _

At last, the night of the Christmas Ball came. Kriss, Elise, Celeste, and I all agreed we had to dress somewhat similarly. We all got ready in the Women's Room.

Our maids all knew each other so they chatted and gossiped. But Celeste's maids stayed silent. They didn't utter a single word unless Celeste talked to them. Poor girls. They looked so kind. Only someone like Celeste would turn them sour.

Kriss and I both wore green while Celeste and Elise donned red. We all wore strapless ball gowns with bows on the back. The only difference was our shoes and choice of jewelry. I wore strapped silver heels and diamond earrings. Kriss wore white sandals with a three inch heel and chandelier earrings. Elise wore black pumps and hoop earrings. Celeste wore black stilettos and long dangling earrings. We all wore silver bracelets with a snowflake on it. The necklaces matched. The four of us all wore red lipstick and after fixing our hair, we were ready.

I thanked my maids and the Elite walked to the Great Room. When we entered, I gasped. We really did a good job on this. The red and green velvet drapes did a nice job of adding color to the room. The band that I picked was rehearsing in the back of the room beside the tree. There was a big space reserved for the dance floor and round tables surrounded it. The poinsettia centerpieces on the table looked stunning. Mistletoe hung overhead among the chandeliers that Celeste chose. Butlers and maids carried trays of foreign drinks and hors d'oeuvres that looked very appetizing.

In a corner of the room, there was a backdrop and a photographer poised in front of it. Celeste thought it would be a good idea to add a photo booth and give the pictures to the magazines. Overall, I know we all did a nice job.

We walked to Silvia who was talking to a butler. When she caught saight of us she smiled. "Excellent job, girls!"

"Silvia, we all want to thank you for your help," Kriss said. At that moment, Elise brought out the tiny silver box behind her back.

"Here's a little something for you from all of us," I said.

"We hope you like it," Celeste added.

When Silvia opened it, she started to tear up. The four of us looked at each other and smiled. "Merry Christmas!" we said in unison.

Even Celeste was smiling at the sight. Silvia put on the new earrings and bracelet we gave her. The bracelet had a snowflake on it, just like ours. "Thank you so much, girls." Silvia went over to us and gave us all a hug.

When the first guests entered, we quickly disbanded. Elise smiled and walked to her family. She led them over to a table. The rest of us did the same when the next guests filed in. We all brought our families to the table in a less proper manner than Elise. I brought my family to the table and told them I'd have to help the other guests. My dad smiled with pride and my mom lingered by the band.

The Great Room started to fill up. I led people from different countries to their tables. I smiled when I saw Princess Nicoletta with Noemi and Orabella. They all gave me a tight hug and I brought them to their seats.

I went back to the entrance and put on a smile again. I saw a girl with shiny blond hair. By the way she held herself, I knew she was royalty. I approached her. But before I could show her where to sit she said, "Are part of the Selection?" She spoke with a thick, French accent. I looked at the guest list before replying. She's Princess Daphne of France.

"Yes, I'm part of the Selection," I said coolly.

Princess Daphne smirked. "Then I don't need your help." She walked away in search of her seat. I'd have to ask Maxon about her later.

When the four of us gathered, we confirmed that every guest was present. We all walked to the center of the room and Silvia introduced us and to royal family. That quickly started the Ball and everyone started eating. I sat at a special table reserved for us Elite. We had champagne set at our tables and I took a sip. I raised my glass.

"Girls, we all did a fantastic job. Cheers!" I hold my glass to the center.

"Cheers!" they all said. Our glasses touched and we ate.

The first dance started with King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. They looked so elegant; no one would imagine how horrible King Clarkson really was. A few moments, I was left alone on my table. Celeste, Kriss, and Elise all left to see their families. My dad was missing from his spot. Mom and May were eating with so much delight I didn't want to interrupt. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Maxon held out his hand.

"May I take this dance?"

I nodded happily and we danced on the floor. With my head on his shoulder, I peeked at the photographer. I smiled mischievously at Maxon and brought him over there.

Once we were situated on the backdrop, Maxon and I made faces at each other and smiled. I felt the whiskey in my system but I didn't care. I threw my head back in laughter and opened my eyes. Above us, I could see mistletoe. I nudged Maxon and pointed up. He smiled and brought me in close. For a moment, I forgot about everyone else in the room. The tip of my nose was touching his and I closed the gap. I felt a smile play on Maxon's lips. I saw the flash go off through my eyelids. It would be on the magazine, but I didn't care.

When we pulled back, we were smiling like idiots. "Merry Christmas, America," he said.

I kissed him one last time. "Merry Christmas, Maxon."


End file.
